Rubeus Hagrid's pets
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Keeper of Keys and Grounds, Rubeus Hagrid, is commonly known for owning dangerous pets. Hagrid has been a caretaker to the following animals: Fang Fang the Boarhound is introduced during Harry's first year at Hogwarts. Like Hagrid himself, Fang is not nearly as fierce as he looks. Fang has been referred to as a "coward."Harry Potter and the Philosopher's StoneHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) Fang accompanied Neville Longbottom (Ron Weasley in the film), Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy into the Forbidden Forest, along with Hagrid, during a detention in their first year. Fang also accompanied Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in their second year, who were following Hagrid's words to "follow the spiders" to Aragog's lair. In 1996, Fang was stunned by Ministry of Magic workers as he protected Hagrid from being abducted by Dolores Umbridge and her companions, including John Dawlish. Fang was also trapped in Hagrid's burning cabin during the Death Eaters' assault on Hogwarts in 1997. After Hagrid went on the run, Fang went with him. Before the Battle of Hogwarts started he was pushed through a window into the castle with Hagrid, then ran off when a nearby vase was blasted off its plinth. It is presently unknown if he survived. Fluffy A giant three-headed dog. Purchased from a "Greek chappie" in a pub, Hagrid lent Fluffy to Professor Dumbledore in 1991 to help protect the Philosopher's Stone. Hagrid reveals that Fluffy can be calmed and put to sleep by music, a reference to the mythical Greek story of Orpheus, a minstrel who married a nymph named Eurydice. When she died, Orpheus journeyed to the underworld, where he lulled the hell-hound Cerberus to sleep with his beautiful music in his quest to be reunited with his wife. It is this slip of the lip that allows Professor Quirrell, Harry, Hermione and Ron to all get past Fluffy and into the hall where the Philosopher's Stone is hidden. Norbert(a) A Norwegian Ridgeback dragon. Hagrid won Norbert's egg from a hooded man (Professor Quirrell/Lord Voldemort) at the Hog's Head during a card game. As dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, Hagrid could not legally keep Norbert. Draco Malfoy spotted Norbert, and tattled on Hagrid, who was forced to send him to Romania. Norwegian Ridgebacks breathe fire. Nesting mothers breathe on them to keep them warm, explaining why Hagrid kept the egg in a pot over the fireplace in his home, even in warm weather. A pet dragon such as this one, once it hatches, should be fed brandy mixed with chicken's blood. After Norbert is taken into Charlie Weasley's care, the dragon is mentioned only in passing. In 1997, Charlie reveals to Hagrid that Norbert is actually a femaleChapter Seven, "The Will of Albus Dumbledore." Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and has been renamed "Norberta". Flitterby Moths Hagrid once owned a flock of Flitterby Moths which escaped his garden and flew into the Training Grounds. Harry Potter was given the challenge by Rolanda Hoocg to caught them. Aragog .]] An enormous talking Acromantula with a taste for human flesh. Aragog's egg came into Hagrid's possession when Hagrid was a student at Hogwarts. The spider hatched and was hidden at the school; he never saw any other part of the castle.Chapter Fifteen, "Aragog." Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Hagrid was eventually forced to set Aragog free when his presence in the school became worrisome. Even then, Hagrid was expelled, and Aragog made a den deep in the Forbidden Forest. He lived there with a large community of Acromantulas until his death. Aragog met Harry and Ron in 1992, when Hagrid was briefly taken into custody at Azkaban for allegedly opening the Chamber of Secrets. It was through Aragog's explanation of events that Harry and Ron learned Hagrid was innocent of those charges. Aragog died in the spring of 1997 of old age. The Acromantulas living in Aragog's den tried to prevent Hagrid from removing the body from the Forbidden Forest; Hagrid managed to escape, intent upon giving the Acromantula a proper burial. Professor Horace Slughorn attended the funeral for the sole purpose of procuring some of Aragog's venom. It was because of these events leading up to Aragog's funeral that Harry, under the influence of Felix Felicis, managed to secure Slughorn's memory regarding Voldemort and Horcruxes. Buckbeak (Witherwings) 's yard waiting for his execution. ]] A steel-grey-coloured Hippogriff. Buckbeak is introduced to the Hogwarts community for the first time in 1993, in Hagrid's first Care of Magical Creatures teaching assignment as one of thirteen Hippogriffs. It is during this class that Buckbeak injures Draco Malfoy. Through the influence of Lucius Malfoy, Buckbeak is sentenced to death by the Ministry of Magic, to be carried out in the coming Spring. However, he is rescued by Harry and Hermione, through the use of the Time-Turner. Buckbeak then joined Sirius Black, aiding his escape from custody at Hogwarts. The two of them relocated to an unknown country. When Sirius returned in 1994, during the events surrounding the Triwizard Tournament, he brought Buckbeak with him. Buckbeak stayed with Sirius in a cave in the mountains around Hogsmeade. Buckbeak appeared again at 12 Grimmauld Place in the spring of 1995. At some point, Buckbeak was injured by Sirius' house-elf Kreacher; when Harry attempted to contact Sirius through the Floo Network, Sirius was tending to Buckbeak's injuries. After Sirius' death, Harry inherited Buckbeak's companionship, along with Sirius' material possessions. Harry, in turn, returned Buckbeak (rechristened "Witherwings" to protect his identity; Buckbeak was supposed to be a fugitive of the law) to Hagrid's care. During the First Battle of Hogwarts, Buckbeak saved Harry from the harm of Snape. During the second Battle, Buckbeak and a congregation of Thestrals attacked Voldemort's giants, pecking at their eyes. Other Hippogriffs In 1993, Hagrid showed thirteen other Hippogriffs to the Third years. Mosag Mosag was a female acromantula that Hagrid brought to Aragog as a potential mate. Aragog and Mosag founded a large acromantula colony in the Forbidden Forest. Behind the scenes *This notion of a three-headed dog guarding the doorway to unknown doom is most likely a play off Cerberus, the hellhound that guards the door to the underworld in classical literature. Notes and references *